dgcrossingvoidfandomcom-20200214-history
Dengeki Bunko: Crossing Void
Dengeki Bunko: Crossing Void is a turn-based RPG mobile game developed and published in collaboration by 91 Act, SEGA and Tencent. It was released on August 7th, 2018 and is available for download on Android playstore and iOS apple store, following a Fighting game, Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax, that was released some years ago. It is an Original Game based on light novels published by Dengeki Bunko, and features over 50 iconic characters from more than 25 light novels. The Global version was officially launched recently on April 26th, 2016 by 37GAMES.ASIA. 'Background' Have you ever imagined such a world? Where Asuna walks in Academy City with her sword in hand; Shana eats her favorite melon bread in a forest of Aincrad; Mikoto stares at a vending machine placed in Ikebukuro... Here is Crossing Void, where the boundaries of Dengeki Bunko worlds collide. The protagonists have been living a peaceful and happy life in this amazing new world until it gets ruined by an unexpected crisis... 'Gameplay' Dengeki Bunko: Crossing Void is a two part game, featuring two different modes; Story mode, and Challenge mode. Story Mode In Story mode, player follows an original story line featuring characters from various light novels. Various reward can be obtained by clearing chapters, including Coins, Maigo, Exp, Character fragments, and upgrade materials. Challenge Mode Challenge mode provides several stages including Storm of Gold, Crusade Curio Hunt, Void Trials, Void Agency,Dream Realm. Expedition, Void Competition, Notebook, and PVP Mode known as Burst Link. Burst Link For PVP mode, Dengeki Bunko offers a more advance gameplay where players must select and form a party of three group of random characters including main and sub characters and utilize their skills to win fights with other player in real time. Characters The characters in Dengeki Bunko are divided into two main categories, Main and Sub characters. A party is consisted of 3 group characters, including main and sub characters. * Main characters are characters that you can bring to the frontlines. These characters have a Basic Attack, an Active Skill, and an Ultimate Skill. Additionaly a number of Passive Skills can be unlocked as you progress by raising your character’s stars. Raising the character's ☆ will also allow you to upgrade Basic Attack, Active Skill and Ultimate skill, thus further enhancing its damage and additional effects. A main characters can possess up to 5 passive skills on 6☆, and a number of Talents depending on their rarity. A higher rarity means possesing more Talents. * Support characters are characters that can be paired with Main Characters. Each Sub character have one Active Skill. Similar to Main characters, Sub characters also possess up to 5 passive skills that can be obtained by raising a character's stars and also a number of Talents depending on rarity, however these skill will only benefit the main characters they are paired with. Rarity Rarity is divided into 4 Categories indicates by different color from S-Rank to C-Rank: # S-Rank Gold, 4 talents # A-Rank Purple, 3 talents # B-Rank Blue, 2 talents # C-Rank Green, 1 talent Skill From the in-game battle interface, are Basic Attack, Active Skill, Ultimate Skill, Sub-Active Skill, and Crossing skill, starting from the first to fifth slot respectively, * Basic Attack * Active Skill * Ultimate Skill * Sub-Active Skill * Cross Skill One of the Special features of this game is called a Crossing Skills. Pairing characters with relations together will unlock an additional “Crossing Skill” where both characters will come together and perform a special attack. Crossing Skills are generally stronger than normal Active Skills. Although unlike normal skills, you are not allowed to upgrade its level and enhance its damage and additional effects. Talent Talent is an additional stat that can be gained depending on the rarity. Curio Curios are Equipment that can be equip to character to give some additional stats. # There are four types of curio available: I, II, III,IV # Curios can be green, blue, purple and orange. # Advance Types Curio has higher level requirement. # Curios of the same set provide Set Stats. Enhance # Fairy Potion and unwanted curios can be used to enhance curios. # Bonus stats are granted when curio Lv. is 4/ 8/ 12/ 16/20. # An advance type of curio has higher enhance level. 'Dengeki Bunko Series' An incomplete list of Dengeki Bunko light novel series with characters included in the game: * ''Accel World'' * ''A Certain Magical Index'' * ''Black Bullet'' * ''Bludgeoning Angel Dokoro-chan'' * ''Boogiepop series'' * ''Heavy Object'' * ''Oreimo'' * [[w:c:ro-kyu-bu|''Ro-Kyu-Bu!]] * [[w:c:shakugan|''Shakugan no Shana]] * ''Strike the Blood'' * ''Sword Art Online'' * [[w:c:hataraku|''The Devil is a Part-Timer!]] * [[w:c:mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei|''The Irregular at Magic High School]] * [[w:c:tora-dora|''Toradora!]] Playable Characters ''To be Added __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__